tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Ambergris
"Two war photographers love the same woman - wait 'til you see how this picture develops!" -- DVD description for the episode Plot After playing second fiddle to an up-and-coming photographer named Isaac Forte (Steve Buscemi), a seasoned but washed-up combat photographer named Dalton Scott (Roger Daltrey) cooks up a deadly scheme in order to take him out and get his beautiful wife (Lysette Anthony). On the way back from an assignment, Isaac and Dalton "Dalt" compare war photographs, each assessing the others work. Isaac is an admirer of Dalton's old stuff, saying that he studied it for his own work. The men discuss Isaac's girl, Bobbi, with Isaac inviting Dalton over sometime to meet her. Back home Dalton's work is being critiqued by Randolph, a newspaper editor who tells him his stuff is no longer good, comparing him to Randolph's nephew. He shows Dalton Isaac's work, saying he's a rising star. Randolph wants Dalton to take Isaac on his next assignment. Dalton goes to Isaac's house, with Bobbi answering the door. He is immediately shocked, because she is gorgeous. Isaac and Bobbi are dancing, while Dalton is eating dinner at the table alone so Isaac sets him up with Bobbi. Dalt tells her she doesn't seem like the type of girl to go for "a guy like Ike", to which she responds that he has a keen eye. He sees things like nobody else, even finding beauty in a dead possum the two had found on the street once. After dinner, Dalton hears Bobbi and Isaac making love in the next room and tries to get closer to watch them. Bobbi catches him, and he backs away. Afterwards, Bobbi comes out to smoke and aggressively tells Dalton that it relaxes her, especially "after an intense fuck". She confronts him about watching her and Isaac. The two discuss Isaac and Dalton says that he wouldn't be risking his neck for photos if he had a girl like her at home. She tells him that while he is attractive, she worships Isaac, essentially telling him to back off. On the plane to their next assignment, Dalton sees an old friend Rock who tells him about a drug in Valmalera. Dalton wants to get back into his golden years of taking good pictures. Rock gives him a map of where the drug is located, telling him it won't be easy to get to because it's contaminated. Isaac, Dalton, and the other men on the crew are hanging out in the woods and Dalton assigns Isaac to go with another man, saying that he is going to Valmalera instead. The crew warns him against it, telling him it was bad. Isaac asks if he can go to Valmalera instead, and Dalton loses his temper, thinking that Isaac is trying to take a good job from him. After the fight, Dalt has a change of heart and gives Isaac the map. Back at camp, Dalton is disappointed to find Isaac there. Isaac tells him he got some great shots, which makes Dalton jealous. In the middle of the night, Isaac wakes up screaming and is shaking and vomiting. The rest of the crew tries to check on Isaac, but Dalton deters them, preferring to "take care" of Isaac himself. Dalton falsely tells him that he called for help, and Isaac quickly figures out that he was set up to go to Valmalera to die. Isaac asks him why, and Dalton tells him he wants a comeback and will look after Bobbi. Isaac is starting to decay and his eye falls out. Outside, the men are talking when Isaac comes out walking like a zombie. He points at Dalton as if to accuse him, when Dalton takes a gun and shoots him several times. At home, Dalton gives Randolph Isaac's photos as if they were his own and declares himself "back". He pays condolences to Bobbi, who tells him that she received a letter from Isaac saying that she received a letter implicating Dalton in what happened to him. She says she didn't believe it, that she knows Dalton loved Isaac. They smoke and start to have sex in the bedroom. Bobbi says she saw the photos and tells him what they just smoked is the balsam from Valmalera, were Isaac contracted the deadly disease. Now Bobbi said whatever Isaac caught, they now have, saying they have to make sacrifices. She starts bleeding and rapidly decaying. Dalton pushes her off and rushes into the bathroom where he sees his nose has fallen off. He screams. Opening Segment '' "Yes, I think the fisheye lens will do fine. Greetings, fashion fiends. So glad you could join me. Bet you didn't know your pal the Crypt Keeper dabbled in photography. I just love winding a few rolls of Kodagroan into my camera, turning on the old fright meter, and snapping off a few head...shots. Tonight's putrid picture is sure to increase your shudder speed. It's about a photographer who's losing his touch and would do almost anything to get it back. Did I say almost? I call this sickening snapshot Forever Ambergris."'' Closing Segment '' "Now that's what I call romance. Boy gets girl. Boy loses girl. Boy gets girl and goes to pieces over her. You'll be pleased to know kiddies, that things turned out pretty well for Bobbi. She got herself a job and started modeling for Vic-gore-ia's Secret. Beautiful. Beautiful! Turn your head a little more toward me. Just a little more...little more..."'' head falls off "Ah, perfect!" Trivia * The title "Forever Ambergris" is a reference to the 1947 drama Forever Amber. In the original comic story this episode was adapted from, ambergris played an important part in the story's ending. Since this element was excised from the adaption, the title makes little sense. Gallery Forever-Ambergris-tales-from-the-crypt-40706490-1056-1598.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover vlcsnap-00289.png vlcsnap-00293.png|Bobbi MV5BMTY0NjAzMDcyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTU5MTU2MjE@._V1_.jpg vlcsnap-00296.png vlcsnap-00297.png vlcsnap-00299.png vlcsnap-00086.png vlcsnap-00088.png Forever-Ambergris-tales-from-the-crypt-40371616-500-246.gif Forever-Ambergris-tales-from-the-crypt-40371617-500-246.gif Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 5 episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 5